Simon and Jace's Special Night Out
by missCastiel1864
Summary: One-shot. Clary snaps and finally decides to make Simon and Jace get along. Of course the only way to do that, get them to go out for a 'guy's night'. Will Jace and Simon be able to become friends?


**Simon and Jace's Special Night Out**

**Chapter 1: Skinny, Single, and Ready to Mingle**

It was 8:32pm on a Wednesday night and I was miserable. I wasn't miserable because of school, or Eric, or homework. I was miserable for another reason. Jace and I were going out for a "guy's night". Before you start to judge me, this was definitely not my idea. It was Clary's, and that is why I'm also really pissed off with her. "Just please do this for me", she begged, looking up at me with pleading eyes. _Damn her, why does she have to be so short and cute? _I thought. Apparently she had talked to Jace first, and ended up having to bribe him into saying yes. I took a little convincing myself, I still don't see why Jace and I have to get along. Isabelle and I are friends, and even Alec is starting to warm up to me. Who cares about Jace? _Clary does,_ a voice in my head answered. I sighed. Why does Clary want us to get along so bad anyway? We can be in the same room with each other; it's not my fault that Jace keeps throwing insults at me 24/7. _But it's important to Clary, _I reasoned. So I reluctantly said yes, and now here I am, with a plain black hoodie and red converse shoes, ready to go to a demon bar and bond with the guy I hate.

I stared at myself in the mirror for the 8th time that night. I was dressed in my casual attire, black everything. _I look hot, _I thought as I ran a hand through my succulent blonde hair. _Not that I'm trying to impress anyone, _I added. Dreading the night before me, I hesitantly opened my bedroom door and walked down the poorly lit hallway to my doom. Simon and Clary were waiting for me outside the library. As I approached, Clary beamed at me. I glared back at her, and then stared the mundane straight in the eye. "Let's get this over with then" I grumbled. I know I'm being childish, but this wasn't even my idea, and I'll be damned if I'm supposed to act happy about it. Simon followed me out front door, Clary not far behind. As we stepped out onto the porch, we both gave her a pleading look, before she smiled and closed the door on our faces. I sighed, he sighed. We looked at each other, then both silently started to walk to the demon bar "Fangtasia" on the other side of the street.

**Chapter 2: Crusin' for a Brusin'**

I checked my watch again, it was 9:04pm and Jace and I had not spoken a single word to each other. I heard the three girls on the other side of the bar giggling and whispering to each other. One of them caught my eye and winked. Just as I was about to tell Jace, the bartender gave us a large pint of beer each. "From the ladies" he explained, while waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Jace and I stared at each other, then for a split second grinned. Jace was the first one to speak. "We should go over there?" he said. I moved to touch my glasses, when I realised I don't have them anymore. "Aren't you with Clary?" I asked. He flashed me a wide smile, I noticed his teeth were uneven. "If we do hook up, you'll be the first to know" he replied with a wink. Before I could reply, he was already halfway across the bar, walking like a predator towards the girls. I quickly followed.

I don't know how long we've been here, but we've at least drunk half the bar. I have a pretty brunette on my arm, grinning at me lazily as I guzzle my 100th beer that night. Simon is across from me laughing with the perky red head. I notice her stare at his backside and he goes to pick up the money he dropped. If rolling your eyes could make a sound, mine would be the loudest in all the dimensions. The vampire Eric Northman was on the stage, sitting on his mighty throne, ignoring all who begged at his feet. _Fangbangers_ I thought. Club music blared through the speakers, loud enough to make everyone deaf. _"Dance" _I vaguely heard the girls screaming. Simon and I locked eyes for I minute, then with a mutual "man nod" we took the girls hands and lead them out onto the dance floor.

**Chapter 3: Ungraceful Besties**

Its past midnight, and Jace and I are swaying and singing in the street. _"I'm never gonna dance again. Guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fooooolllll. I should have known better then to cheat a friend, and waste the chance that I've been given. So I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with yooouuuu". _Jace had his arm around my shoulders, while we both staggered home at an incredibly slow pace. "I'll tell ya man, Careless Whisper works every time" I said. Jace snorted unattractively, stumbling to the ground. I fell with him, and then we both snorted with laughter on the cold pavement. "What do you know about women?" Jace asked. I would have been offended, but the alcohol has quickly travelled to my brain. "I know some things, Jon Snow" I giggled. Jace looked at my strangely. "My name is Jace" he said, confused. I giggled again. Sometimes Shadowhunters can be really thick. "Dude you need to watch more TV" I answered. After several minutes of lying on the concrete, we struggled to sit up. "We should probably not tell Clary about the girls or the *hick* booze" I said. Jace nodded in agreement, and we slowly stood up. When we finally reached the enormous Institute, Clary was waiting inside. _How sweet_ I thought. "You're back" she said, as we none-too-gracefully stepped through the door. "Clary-beary!" I shouted with glee. Clary gave me a disapproving look, and then turned to Jace with venom in her eyes. "Please don't tell me you got my best friend drunk to make tonight easier for you" she asked, glaring holes into his head. Jace gave her the biggest puppy-dog look I've ever seen. "I would never do something like that" he replied, pouting. Clary squinted her eyes, and then moved closer to Jace. For one dreadful second I thought she was going to kiss him, and then I realised she was inspecting him. "Oh my god!" she half yelled. _She's adorable when she's trying to be scary _I thought. "How much did you two drink?" she questioned.

I looked at Simon for help. He seemed just as afraid of Clary as I was. "We didn't drink much at all! AT ALL" I protested. Clary stared at me with a look that would petrify a small child. Simon shuffled his feet beside me, looking sheepish. "Look, all we did was go to a bar and dance with some girls and drink a tiny little bit and sing and everything!" I mumbled as quickly as humanly possible. Simon turned on me. "Dude! We agreed not to tell her about the *hick* girls!" he shouted. I suddenly felt guilty. _Oh right, _I thought. Simon rolled his eyes then turned back to Clary. "Honestly, we're not that drunk. And if it's any consolation your plan sort of worked" he explained. I looked at Simon in surprise. I stared at Clary; she looked just as surprised as me. "Seriously?" she asked in disbelief. I spoke up. "Seriously" I replied. I put my arm back around Simon's shoulders. "This mundane is one awesome mundane and I want to be his be-bestie" I burped. Simon grinned at me. He put his arm around my shoulders as well, and then we both turned to face Clary. She looked too shocked to speak. "I didn't think this would actually work" she finally said. Before I knew what was happening, Simon pushed me forward and we tackled Clary to the ground, I pinned her down as Simon tickled her without mercy. "Besties! Besties! Besties!" he screamed.

I laughed as Jace and Simon held me to the ground, tickling the life out of me. _I can't tell if them being friends is better or worse. _I then stared in shock as Simon and Jace both drunkenly kissed each other's cheek. _It's definitely worse_ I thought with horror.

**Chapter 4: What Now?**

I woke up groaning and sweating on a plain, white bed. I looked around the room until I spotted Jace asleep on the bed beside me. _Are we in the hospital room?_ I wondered. I tried to sit up as slowly as humanly possible. The whole room was spinning. After a few minutes I found the strength to stand up and walk down the hallway to the kitchen. Clary was there with Isabelle. Isabelle smiled at me as I clumsily sat down on the nearest bench stool. "I heard you and Jace made out last night" she said with a wink. My hearty started racing. "What?! We did?! I don't remember! Clary, is this true?" I asked, panicking. Clary and Isabelle both laughed. "You're right, was fun" Isabelle said to Clary. I relaxed. The smell of pancakes filled my nostrils and I inhaled gratefully. "Don't worry, Clary's the one baking them" Isabelle told me. I sighed with relief. No offence to Isabelle, but she wouldn't cook if her life depended on it. "I'm going to go wake up Jace" Isabelle announced, bouncing down the hall. "Don't give him too much hell" Clary called after her. She turned to me with a large grin on her face. "So what do you remember?" she asked. I lay back against the chair, trying hard to remember. "Jace and I drank, a lot. Then I sort of remember walking home, and laughing, I laughed a lot. Then, did we tackle you?" I asked. Clary giggled, and turned back to put the pancakes on a plate. "Don't worry, all you did was tickle me" she replied. I ate the pancakes slowly, ignoring the urge to throw up. "You also said that you and Jace were 'besties' now. And you both kissed each other on the cheek" Clary told me. I choked on my pancakes. Clary patted me on the back, until I calmed down. "If you never mention that again, that would be great" I retorted.

Isabelle walked me down the hallway into the kitchen. She had already filled me in on everything that happened the night before. Unfortunately for Shadowhunters, we usually remember everything that happens when we're drunk. I saw Simon sitting on the nearest kitchen chair. He looked like hell. I groaned and sat on the chair beside him. "Aw, it's the two lovebirds" Isabelle joked. I glared at her as best as I could. "Laugh all you want, but now I know Simon's better company than you" I snapped back. She rolled her eyes in response. "Whatever, I'm going to train" she replied. She kissed Simon's cheek before leaving the room. After a few minutes of idle chit-chat, Clary made a lame excuse to leave us alone.

As soon as Clary left the kitchen, Jace and I stared at each other. "So…" I began. Jace stuffed the rest of his pancakes in his mouth, chewing loudly. "Why don't we just label each other as fond acquaintances and move on?" he asked. I pondered for a moment. "Will you stop insulting me?" I questioned. Jace sighed and stood up to wash his dishes. "Fine, as long as you promise to stop drooling over Clary and move on" Jace replied. I grinned and decided to taunt him. "Aw, you don't need to be jealous of me, sweetheart" I said. Jace rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh. "So then, you and Isabelle do your thing and Clary and I will do ours" he stated. I nodded in return. That was something I could live with. "Agreed, seems fair" I replied. We both stared at each other for what felt like a long time. Eventually we both grinned, and then laughed. "It was a good time, last night" Jace admitted. I said 'yes' in return. It looks like Clary didn't have a bad idea after all.

The End


End file.
